The machine
by GrayGay
Summary: Songs fics o fics inspirados en las canciones de Florence and the machine.
1. No light, no light

_**Hola gente, les traigo mi primer song fic inspirado en la canción "No light, no light" de Florence and the machine. Ya tiene rato que lo escribí, pero planeo hacer varios fics de estos con las canciones de Florence, así que aquí esta esto. **_

**No light, no light**

Hubo una era, un espacio en el tiempo o tal vez en un universo paralelo en el que Loki hubiera hecho todo y más por Thor.

Lo amaba más que a nadie y nadie lo amaba más que él, con esa simple premisa Loki basaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos, sus acciones estaban encaminadas a la felicidad de su hermano y sabía que de esa forma el también era feliz por simplemente ver esa sonrisa dorada y esos ojos azules brillantes, porque Thor era toda su existencia, su razón en el curso del universo, Thor era su cabeza, su corazón y su ser.

_You are the hole in my head_

_You are the space in my bed_

_You are the silence in between_

_What I though and what I said_

Thor eran sus pensamientos, los felices y los amargos, los cariñosos y los enfermos, los pacificos y los iracundos y Thor era mucho más que eso porque cuando Loki se sentía diferente, alejado y resegado, cuando sentía que todo se derrumbaba, Thor comenzaba a brillar en sus ideas y en su campo visual y era tal y como en una noche de tormenta letal cuando los rayos del sol anunciaban el fin de aquel caos y el inicio de algo nuevo y mejor para todos; así era Thor para Loki porque Thor era la señal de que todo estaría bien.

_You are the night-time fear_

_You are the morning when it´s clear_

_When it´s over you start_

_You are my head_

_You are my hearth_

Pero de la nada algo cambio, Loki sabía que para Thor él era igual de importante, su pequeño hermano, y aún así el demonio de la soberbia se apoderaba cada día más de Thor y alejándolo así de Loki para que ahora el hijo dorado se pasará los días complaciendo al pueblo con demostraciones de su habilidad y fuerza queriendo ser el mejor y que todos tuvieran conocimiento de ello, así el diablo poseía a Thor a la hora de luchar y era en esos momentos en los que Loki no lo reconocía y Thor no quería mirarlo como antes hacia.

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_

_I never knew daylight could be so violent_

_A revelation in the light of day_

_You can´t choose what stays and what fades away_

_And I´d do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light_

_No light_

_Tell me what you want me to say_

¿Y ahora como es que habían intercambiado lugares? ¿Cómo es que ahora Loki estaba más que perdido por una ira y venganza ciega contra la persona que más había amado en todos los reinos?

Thor se preguntaba que había hecho mal porque simplemente no entendía de qué forma había herido a Loki, no reconocía su rostro, no reconocía esos ojos que ahora tenían otro color y cuya alma pertenecía a alguien más y era como si al mirarlos observará el rencor y el odio de terribles espíritus que tenían poseído a su pequeño hermano.

Thor no sabía cómo derrotar a algo que esta clavado y enterrado en el ser de una persona pero debía hacer algo aunque deseaba hacer lo correcto.

_Through the crowd I was_

_Crying out and_

_In your place there were thousand other faces_

_I was disappearing in plain sight_

_Heaven help me_

_I need to make it right_

Y Loki enfurecía al pensar en que su no-hermano era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de sus actos y no le daría el gusto de escupírselos en la cara para que tratará de enmendar su error, era tentador pero más disfrutable era ver la cara de sufrimiento, ver como débilmente trataba de descifrar lo que ocurría, tan divertido que no lo dejaría pasar.

_You want a revelation_

_You want to make it right_

_But it´s a conversation_

_I just can´t have tonight_

No vio ni un rastro de luz en esos ojos que lo miraron por un breve instante antes de matar a Coulson, no vio ni un rayo de sol que intentará salir de entre las sombras de la tormenta cuando le miró al momento de presionar aquel botón y dejarlo caer al vació; pero siguió intentando e intentando encontrar aquella luz del verdadero Loki en aquella bruma espesa que eran sus ojos, le hizo ver el caos que estaba creando, que podían resolver aquello juntos y creyó haber recuperado al Loki que amaba justo cuando sintió aquel frío filo encajandose en un costado de su cuerpo pero nada fue más doloroso que escuchar aquel condescendiente "sentimental" y aún así tener fe en el dueño de aquella desquebrajada frase.

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_

_I never knew daylight could be so violent_

_A revelation in the light of day_

_You can´t choose what stays and what fades away_

_And I´d do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light_

_No light_

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya era muy tarde para cambiar, para cambiar lo que había provocado y para cambiar lo que ahora era. Aunque una parte de él aún tenía cenizas de lo que fue ese Loki que hubiera hecho todo por Thor, pero eran solo eso, pedazos de su alma que lloraban al saber que definitivamente ese rayo dorado nunca más estaría en su cielo, no después de todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que era ahora, por eso ya era demasiado tarde y lo único que pudo hacer fue enterrar esas cenizas y continuar con su reinado de caos y muerte que era lo único que tenía sentido ahora, porque era más fácil crear un infierno que tratar de llegar al cielo, porque era más sencillo gritarle a las multitudes quien era que decírselo a Thor cuando este lo miraba directamente a los ojos y mostraba ese amor que una vez pensó estaba muerto.

_But would you leave,_

_If I told you want I´d done_

_And would you leave me_

_If I told you what I´ve become_

_´Cause it´s to easy,_

_To sing it to a crowd_

_But it´s so hard, my love,_

_To say it to you, alone_

Thor miró esos ojos sin luz de nuevo, ya habían perdido todo rastro de vida ahora en aquella celda pequeña, Loki solo miraba a un punto especifico de la pared más cercana solo sentado en una esquina, su rostro pálido y demacrado, el cabello más largo y desalineado, sus ropas sucias y un tanto roídas y los ojos sin luz, sin alma alguna en su interior y lo único que obtenía de Loki cuando iba a visitarlo era una mirada de odio puro, sentía como le mataba con esa mirada que solo por instantes recuperaba un brillo violento que le miraba acusador lanzando al aire un "¿Porqué?" aunque aquello solo era por unos instantes sentía como su miraba le robaba el alma; nunca estaba más de 15 minutos en aquella celda, no podía soportarlo porque había hecho algo pero no había sido lo correcto.

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_  
_I never knew daylight could be so violent_

_A revelation in the light of day,_  
_You can choose what stays and what fades away_  
_And I'd do anything to make you stay_

_No light, no light_  
_No light_

_Tell me what you want me to say_

_You want a revelation_  
_You want to get right_  
_But, it's a conversation_  
_I just can't have tonight_  
_You want a revelation_  
_Some kind of resolution._  
_You are the revelation._

**_Dejen reviews, que me hago vieja! xD Gracias por leer._**


	2. All this an heaven too

_**Seh, otro, este lo termine ayer y me costo horrores terminarlo pero aquí esta. Además de ser un songfic con la canción "All this and heaven too" de Florence and the machine, esta idea me surgió al estar leyendo "El Catalejo lacado" última entrega de la trilogía "La materia oscura", así que algunas cosas son de ese maravilloso universo. **_

**All this and heaven too.**

Y seguía sin saber por qué era lo que era, seguía sin saber cómo es que llego a su naturaleza actual, no sabía a quién reclamar por convertirlo en lo que era o si tenía que maldecir al destino por ello, pero algo si tenía claro y era que no le había encontrado sentido hasta que un día al pasar por esa delgada línea entre un universo y otro le encontró y de inmediato supo que tenía que cuidar de él.

Paso algún tiempo vigilándolo para luego encontrar el valor suficiente y acercarse a su lado aunque él no pudiera verle o sentirle pero bien sabía que había posibilidad de que lo escuchará y por eso nunca pronunció palabra alguna y con la llegaba del amanecer o con la llegada de la noche se acercaba procuraba no estar demasiado cerca por temor a que pudiera percibirle, pero bien sabía que solo vería una forma indefinida en el aire, una figura borrosa de luz. Por esa razón es que no pudo hacer lo suficiente para evitar esa flecha que atravesó el corazón del mejor rey que Asgard tendría en toda su historia...pero al final salvó el alma de aquel hombre dorado, no le quedó claro cómo es que lo hizo, lo salvó del mundo de los muertos porque si no fue capaz de proteger su cuerpo físico salvaría su alma de aquel lugar de perdición y eso significó que ahora era un ángel como él, tal vez ya había estado escrito que aquel hombre bondadoso se convirtiera en lo que era ahora o tal vez él lo convirtió en eso porque había visto todo lo bueno que hizo y lo maravilloso que es su esencia y porque sabía que ahora ese ser de un dorado resplandeciente le ayudaría a encontrar una razón a la existencia, le ayudaría a encontrar el significado a varias palabras que cuando tuvo un cuerpo físico no las comprendía y que ahora seguían un poco confusas en su mente.

Thor y Loki eran ángeles de rango inferior, Loki era más viejo que Thor y este fue salvado por Loki. Como todos los ángeles ambos proyectaban luz propia lo que los hacía prácticamente invisibles a la luz del sol, solo cuando la luz del día se encontraba a punto de ser absorbida por la oscuridad de la noche lograrían distinguirse o cuando esta llegaba por completo y si estaban a contraluz hasta se podrían observar con mayor claridad: se notaría como el cuerpo de Loki era alto y delgado, su rostro fino que daba la sensación de alguien que juzga tu esencia, unas alas no tan gruesas y de un blanco puro y en su expresión se notaría un aire de altivez que solo cambiaría en la presencia de Thor. Y se expondría como el cuerpo de Thor era más alto y ancho, unas alas imponentes y un rostro fuerte pero que en sus ojos había amabilidad y comprensión infinita, un rastro de ingenuidad al estar con Loki pero dispuesto a aprender de él.

Así eran Thor y Loki y por alguna razón estaban juntos, Loki a pesar de ser hábil con el lenguaje no podría explicar que fue lo que lo atrajo de Thor y Thor no sabría decir que fue lo que hizo quedarse al lado de Loki, era algo "natural", un llamado de necesidad entre ellos que los hacía estar juntos, una fuerza de atracción superior a la voluntad.

_And the heart is hard to translate,__  
__It has a language of it's own,__  
__It talks in tongues and quiet sighs__  
__And prayers and proclamations,__  
__In the grand days of great men__  
__And the smallest of gestures,__  
__In short shallow gasps._

_But with all my education,__  
__I can't seem to command it,__  
__And the words are all escaping,__  
__And coming back all damaged,__  
__And I would put them back in poetry,__  
__If I only knew how,__  
__I can't seem to understand it._

Un día se separaron, pero aunque no estuvieron uno al lado del otro, sus mentes si lo estaban y podían sentir donde estaba el otro, constataron que sabían que pensaba el otro y fue en ese momento que un amor puro se presentó ante ellos porque por mucho tiempo estuvo ahí, uno de esos que es total: de total comprensión, de total conocimiento y de total entrega, aquel que se olvida de la toda la existencia y la existencia se olvida de él, como si el universo desapareciera por momentos y solo quedaran aquellos dos seres que se aman, que se complementan a la perfección aunque parezcan totalmente opuestos porque así trabaja el amor cuando es verdadero y no solo verdadero, es apasionado, es esperanzador y es sentir un hueco en el alma sino se está junto a ese ser que se ha vuelto la existencia misma.

Y fue como si todo aquello se revelará en sus conciencias para de inmediato ser captado con total aceptación y aún así Loki se encontró confundido porque a lo largo de toda su vida mortal y lo que llevaba de esta se había preguntado que era realmente el amor. No entendía aquel concepto porque nunca estuvo claro ante él, ni con todos esos versos, demostraciones y expresiones que había visto en diferentes mundos le había quedado claro de que se trataba, pero al estar con Thor sentía que todo aquello tenía sentido y trato de no cuestionarse demasiado.

Y Thor creyó saber que era el amor, pensó haberlo sentido toda su vida pero ahora que se le habían revelado algunos secretos del universo, parecía que aquella palabra no era más que un borroso sueño que ahora se transformaba en realidad al estar con Loki y solo estar con él creía saber realmente de que consistía aquella extraña palabra aunque fuera por momentos y todos esos momentos eran al lado de aquel que ya se había vuelto su vida.

Y de aquella forma fue que cuando se reencontraron solo se abrazaron ahora fundiendo sus cuerpos de luz, así fue como Thor y Loki se dieron cuenta que se amaban.

_And I would give all this and heaven too,__  
__I would give it all if only for a moment,__  
__That I could just understand__  
__The meaning of the word, you see,__  
__'Cause I've been scrawling it forever,__  
__But it never makes sense to me at all._

Con el pasar del tiempo se hicieron aún más unidos, más conectados, viviendo todo lo que el universo y sus diversos mundos tenían que ofrecer, viendo como las diferentes criaturas consientes vivian en sus mundos y como interactuaban sin saber que había muchas más cosas que ver y saber, vieron como en un mundo las personas interactuaban con sus almas que adoptaban forma animal y los seguían a todas partes y si se separaban demasiado un dolor atacaba a ambos seres hasta el punto de volverse insoportable, porque en realidad eran uno solo. Aquello se les hizo tan familiar pues al principio cuando se separaron experimentaron una sensación asfixiante, una desesperación les había invadido y solo cuando constataron que el otro estaba ahí fue como si sus almas dieran un respiro; y por mucho tiempo observaron a aquellas personas con total atención, el vinculo entre esos seres y aquellas formas animales era imposible de romper y fue entonces que comprobaron que ellos ya eran una sola alma que nada podría separar, fue que se dieron cuenta que aquello era la forma de amor más grande, un amor que no utiliza palabras, uno que no se necesita pensar demasiado, uno que no se puede describir sino se siente de verdad y que siempre estuvo con ellos y que darían todo y el cielo también porque aquel sentimiento nunca desapareciera, que nunca se separaran y si lo hicieran encontrarían la forma de estar juntos

_No words or language,  
It doesn't deserve such treatment,  
And all my stumbling phrases,  
Never amounted to anything worth this feeling,  
All this heaven,  
Never could describe such a feeling as I'm having,  
Words were never so useful,  
So I was screaming out a language  
That I never knew existed before._

Dejaron aquel mundo para seguir explorando después de ver como una persona moría y observar como su daimonion solo se transformaba en un polvo dorado que pronto se fundía con el aire.

Viajaron a mundo donde unas sombras atacaban a los adultos e ignoraban a los niños, aquellos seres absorbían una energía que dejaba a la persona en un estado entre vivo y muerto; al ver aquellos mundos ambos adquirieron una mayor curiosidad y fue cuando conocieron a varios ángeles muchísimo más viejos de lo que creyeron podía ser posible y ellos compartieron algunos de sus conocimientos como una forma de fortalecer sus ideas, ideas que después de tanto tiempo seguían presentes y ahora se esparcían por todos los mundos, un descontento hacia La Autoridad y sus representantes, iba comenzando pero los ángeles sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que la guerra comenzara y ellos debían de combatir a otros de su misma naturaleza para que todos lograran "La Republica del Cielo".

El caos reinaba en todo el lugar, armas volaban, sangre salpicaba, la brisa de un polvo dorado estaba en el aire y suaves plumas caían del cielo, aquello nublaba la vista y Loki creyó estar soñando, estar en otra vida o estar en otro mundo cuando vio la mirada de Thor entre todo ese caos, una mirada perdida, unos ojos azules que le recordaron a la vez que su cuerpo mortal murió, sintió una hueco enorme invadirlo al oír su nombre siendo gritado por aquella voz que tanto apreciaba, un grito desgarrador que fue acompañado por una luz que se partía en blancas plumas que comenzaron a caer y dispersarse en el aire. Y por un momento todo se quedo en silencio y solo se escuchó el llanto de aquel ángel, un llanto pesado, lleno de desesperación, frustración, desolación porque de nuevo no había hecho lo suficiente para salvarle y ahora ya no había marcha atrás, ya no había otra oportunidad, no había otra opción de vida y solo le quedaba llorar, gritar, desear morir para acompañar a Thor a donde quiera que él estuviera, porque así lo habían establecido ambos, debían estar juntos, eran un mismo ser, y justo ahora Loki daba todo y el cielo también solo para reunirse con su amado Thor, así que dejo que aquella lanza le atravesará sin más llenando sus ojos de todas las esperanzas que nunca tuvo solo para esperar estar junto a él una vez más.

_**Gracias por leer, dejen alguna señal de que les gusto para calmar a mi alma de señora vieja lol.**_


End file.
